Cartoon Heroes
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Students at Seiso Academy are getting murdered one by one by an unknown serial killer, the LWC are asked to take the villain down. With no leads and emotions getting in the way though, it won't be an easy task. Ibuki/Yuri Ryotaro/Len Kahoko/Shoko


**Cartoon Heroes**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Silver Chaos 2/Artificial Mermaid, La Corda Primo Passo and Lux Pain. They all go to their owners but I WISH I own Lux Pain at least...**

**Summary: The line of police duty was never easy for Yuri or Ibuki. Once students at Seiso Academy are getting murdered one by one by an unknown serial killer, the LWC are asked to take the villain down. However, with no leads and emotions getting in the way, Yuri and Ibuki's trust in each other will be put to the test as well as LWC's methods of taking down the killer...especially when Sein announces that they would sacrifice one of the students of the concours to catch the killer.**

**Pairing: Ibuki/Yuri, Jieru/Yuri, Rion/Yuri, Yuri/Mao, Roy/Yuri, Roy/Jieru, Ryotaro/Len, Kazuki/Shinji and Kahoko/Shoko**

**Genre: Drama, Suspense, Angst, Adventure, Horror, Romance, Friendship and slight Humor **

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Warning: Graphic violence, swearing, unintentional OOC, character death, yaoi/yuri and psychological themes **

**I want Silver Chaos...but it's a yaoi game so my dad won't install the game...but I think after looking at all the screenshots and the character description, I think I can get them in character. As for the La Corda characters, I just finished the anime, but this is after the last concours because Kahoko hasn't chosen a guy yet. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introducing LWC

* * *

"Help! Someone please!"

A young women's voice was heard as we see a man in gray try to run off with her purse. It had many important items in them from her wallet, ID Card amongst other utensils that women's used for her face. He thought he could steal a car and run away scot free. He was dead wrong.

"Stop right there!"

The man stopped in his tracks. Four young men stood in front of him and only three of them had guns pointed at him. Three of the four wore a unique sci-fi jacket but you could distinguish them by their hairstyle and appearance. The one that looked more dangerous was a tall brunette with blue eyes. The one that told him to stop had short silver hair and strange color eyes which were purple. The third guy had an indigo (almost purple) colored hair and brown eyes. The last was a young boy with dirty blonde hair and yellow-green eyes. He was the only one that wore a green jumpsuit and looked completely harmless.

"Give the purse back and we won't shoot!" the silver haired teen ordered.

The thief did not listen and charged toward them. The silver haired teen sighed as he turned to the dirty blonde.

"Mao, he's all yours," he told him.

"Not even wasting any bullets," the serious looking teen added.

The kid smiled. "All right!"

The man was expecting the kid to pounce on him and punch in the face. The punch was so strong that it knocked the purse out of his hand. The lady was finally able to catch the thief and caught her purse. The bandit tried to get back up but his face was literally getting scratched at by the seemingly harmless child.

It was then did three police cars appear on the scene. Only two men got out of the car. The third was doing something in the car causing one of the cops (the tall blonde one) to pull the cop out.

"Oww! You're so rough Roy!" the man shouted. He looked to be in his mid twenties and had spiky orange hair along with brown eyes.

The man called Roy shook his annoyance as he turned to the third cop. The cop looked weak by appearance but he was not to be underestimated.

"Umm...you're under arrest for stealing..." the man mumbled as he placed the handcuffs on the thief. At this point, the serious teen pulled Mao off of the man.

"You need to stay that with more willpower Ferio-san," the brunette joked to the timid cop.

"He's not you Ibuki..." the silver haired teen mumbled.

"Ah, come on Yuri!"

"I think you shouldn't have had told Mao to sick the pour soul," the serious guy told Yuri. "He'll be recognizable in court."

"But Rion, it did the job, right?"

"I guess..."

The orange haired man laughed.

"What's so funny Jieru?" Roy questioned his underling. Apparently, he was the leader of the bunch. "You were planning to smoke the entire time while we did the work?"

"He was already taken down by Mao," Jieru explained. "What could he have done?"

"He could have had a secret weapon-"

"But he didn't so there."

"Now now...please don't fight," Ferio said.

Yuri Mimori sighed. His superiors had a tendency to fight often. Everything was okay in the end, and he and his three friends could have handled it (Rion had the handcuffs). Still...

"There's a big crowd!" Mao declared as he pointed. Sure enough there were people applauding for the group.

Yuri, Ibuki, Jieru, Mao waved to the crowd while Ferio waved weakly. Roy put the thief in the police car while Rion was making sure if the young women was okay. Cameras were soon flashing as the news crew was coming. Not wanting to deal with them, Rion followed Roy into the car as it drove away taking the thief with them. Everyone else stayed behind or rather Ferio was taking Mao into one of the police cars but did not go behind the wheel yet.

"You did it again!" one of the reporters declared. "Please, tell us how you guys do it?"

Yuri sweatdropped. _We didn't do much...it was all Mao..._

Ibuki smiled confidently at the camera while Jieru was making sweet talk to the camera speaking to his "honeys" on the other side.

"It wasn't that hard!" he declared. "We just gave him a taste of LWC."

"LWC? You mean Lifemicrochip Crime Commando? Why choose a name like that when you'll just cops around here?"

"That's uh..."

"That's confidential," Yuri said calmly. "I would appreciate you people not asking about the name origin."

"Okay then...how about you Mimori-kun?"

"What?"

"How is it that a graduate from Seiso Academy became a reliable cop so quickly? You must have a reason."

Yuri didn't want to answer the questions. Fortunately, he was forced into Jieru's police car along with Ibuki. Ferio finally got behind the wheel...

"ALL RIGHT BITCHES! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

That was Ferio...a scary side of him when he's behind the wheel. The door wasn't even closed when he drove off and Mao almost fell out of the car. Jieru mumbled something about him going fifteen miles over the speed limit and zoomed after him in his car. The rest of the crowd cheered as they drove off.

* * *

_And the LWC cops have once again stopped crime! We still don't have much information about who they are and why they are tackling all of our crimes but we'll get it eventually. Tune in next time for another accomplished mission of LWC. _

The news of LWC was all over Yokohama Japan. LWC was a big hit for the news mainly because they were supposedly military experts that stopped more important criminals like terrorists and military enemies. However when they moved to the Yokohama area last year, they have been a big hit even though they stop petty crimes like stealing and car jacking.

Yet, every crime unsolved has been solved by LWC and the area has become quite safe because of them.

"Or so everyone thinks." A man's voice said as he stared at the TV. "They think they can just move into an area hoping to forget their military life. Well, they'll dead wrong...I'll get them to realize how much they'll have to rely on their violent tactics."

The man took out a book that seem to be a yearbook. It had a list of the all the students from Seiso Academy.

"And my target will be the wonderful students at this academy...fufufu...can't wait..."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2469 words.**

**Yohko: You shouldn't be working on so many stories at once. You'll hurt yourself writing. Don't forget you need to be studying.**

**Me: Well, first week of school is not that bad...I hope...anyway...Silver Chaos is the new category I asked to add so many people may not know what it is.**

**To give information, Silver Chaos is a yaoi game for the PC (it's JP only). You can get the information on the Yaoi Central Website.**

**But for the character profiles, I'll just post it on the bottom. **

**Yuuri Mimori - Yuuri is a beginner who has just been assigned to the LWC. He has a fair and feminine appearance, and his manner is soft and gentle. Yuuri is afflicted with a strange illness that requires him to take medication regularly. Since joining the LWC, he has been plagued by a strange recurring dream. (I spell Yuri with one u because on another site, it says he's spelled with one u.)**

**Ibuki Takamura - Ibuki is also new to the LWC who joined with Yuuri, his childhood friend. He is a very likable person with an extremely invigorating personality. He stays close to Yuuri because he is extremely worried about his bad health.**

**Sein Kunisada - Sein is the boss of the LWC, and he portrays himself as a gentleman. He lost his wife in accident when his son, Rion, was young. Since then, they have an awkward relationship, and do not talk much to each other. Despite their lack of communication, Sein worries about Rio as he is reckless and selfish.**

**Roy Kashizaki - Roy is the leader of the LWC. He is very serious and lives only for his work. He likes to harass his subordinates frequently, but Yuuri and Ibuki seem to induce an inner softness within him.**

**Jieru Koga - Jieru is a member of the LWC, and an expert gunsman. He spends all his wages on gambling and alcohol then ends up having to ask for his paycheck in advance. This causes him to get reproached by Roy. When Yuuri joins the LWC, Jieru quickly sets his sights on him.**

**Rion Kunisada - Rion is a member of the LWC. He is the son of Sein, who is the boss of the LWC. Rion lost his mother when he was young and he has an awkward relationship his father. He has an intense personality and is a proud person. Rion takes a liking for Yuuri when he arrives, particularly for his graceful looks. Because of his stubborn character, Rion constantly goes against Roy.**

**Ferio Osakabe - Ferio is a member of the LWC. He has a very timid and hesitant personality, and is always being made fun of by the other LWC members. However, his personality completely changes when he is behind the wheel of a car, or when he has a gun in hand. (The person on the website doesn't know if he is spelled with an I or e so in this story, I'll spell his name Ferio.) **

**Tsukasa Shinonome - Tsukasa is in charge of the medical affairs and counseling of the policeman in the LWC. He is a very gentle person and is good at healing. He loves psychology and enjoys creating his own psychological tests in his spare time.**

**Mao - Mao is an outcast of society, being part human with animal ears and a tail. He is discovered by the LWC when he causes a commotion in town, and they take him under their care. Originally not speaking the language of the humans, Mao learns quickly although he speaks very slowly. He has a very innocent personality, and a huge appetite. He eats just about anything.**

**Brad Hiruma - Brad is the director and a doctor in a hospital that is very affordable, making it very popular among the citizens. Though polite, he gives off a very cold impression that makes people want to keep their distance from him. He used to be a cheerful person with many friends in the past, which is opposite of his current personality right now.**

**There was one more character but because he's a "God" he doesn't count so he's not going to be in the story. Anyway they ARE police men (so even if I haven't played the game yet, I got their occupation right. :P) Also...there is the fact with the ages...so...**

**Yuri, Ibuki and Rion = 18**

**Mao = 16 (and possibly older because he isn't human)**

**Jieru = 24**

**Roy and Tsukasa = 27**

**Ferio = 28**

**Brad = 30**

**Sein = 36**

**Again, this is just judging from appearance and occupation. If anyone has played the game and knows their official age and personality, please tell me. Yuri and Ibuki also appear in Yayoi in Wonderland just for people to know. XD Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

**I hope I can get the La Corda characters in personality...-thinks for a moment- Kazuki will definitely be in personality, and so will Ryotaro (he is the clone of Akira from Lux Pain). Ja ne!**


End file.
